


The Nut Chopper

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscheap, block and allow.





	The Nut Chopper

**Author's Note:**

> Have some stupid husbands =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/172764662607).)

“Hey, wolfy powers not allowed,” Stiles said and Derek raised his eyebrows.

“I’m just standing here,” he said and Stiles scoffed.

“You’re blocking my way.”

“That doesn’t require wolfy powers.”

“It does too, I can’t get past you when you do that! I could gently push a human to the side, but you’re like a concrete pillar.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile. “You didn’t even try.”

“I don’t need to try, Derek, I’m married to you, I _know_ you.”

“Yeah, and I’m married to you, you’re not getting that nut chopper.”

“But it’s cheap!”

“And the name is hilarious.”

“Right?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
